berserkfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 108 (Manga)
Synopsis The force of both firing his arm cannon and swinging the Dragon Slayer is too much for Guts' body to handle. The instant his swing is over, he collapses onto his knees and coughs up blood. He has suffered massive blood loss and can barely move. He reaches into his satchel for medical supplies, but he withdraws it when he feels a powdery substance. Guts realizes that before he abandoned Puck, the latter coated the inside of Guts' satchel in healing dust. Guts sits among the corpses of the bug-men and rubs what little dust he has over his wounds. Puck has flown through the mist of the Misty Valley. Instead of finding the monsters he expected, he finds that the mist acts as a sort of ceiling to a utopian place, which is quite sunny despite the foggy roof. Puck lies on a lilypad in a still lake, relaxing. His sharp ears hear a noise in the distance, so he takes cover in the nearby long grass. Peering between the blades, Puck notices a small group of Rosine's elves playing with a berry as though it were a ball. Puck eagerly joins them, but they suspect something is off, as Puck bears some significant visual dissimilarities. They huddle together and discuss this new elf while Puck uses his fingers to remold his face into the more bug-like features of Rosine's elves. They decide to hand Puck the berry they'd been playing with, but upon holding it, Puck finds that it's not a berry at all. It's a human eyeball. Puck freezes out of fear and shock as the elves prod him with sticks and wave in front of his unresponsive face. They are called back to their headquarters, a nearby tree, by some passing elves, who explain that Rosine has returned with a guest. Puck drops the eye and follows them. Rosine's headquarters is a huge cedar tree. Puck finds it to be quite a magnificent sight - the tree is in full bloom and is surrounded by Rosine's faintly glowing elves. He notices a large mass of light headed towards him from within the tree's leaves, and is surprised to see elves - real elves - all flying past him. Puck looks straight down and notices Rosine sitting on one of the tree's roots like a throne, Jill on the grass. Rosine is very friendly to Jill, her old friend. She has her elves bring Jill food and give her a flowery wreath. She explains that the Misty Valley is paradisal: it is warm year-round and there's never any shortage of food, in contrast to the village they both came from. Assuming her more human face, Rosine goes down to Jill and caresses her, saying that the Misty Valley is a place that grown-ups can never enter and children can be free and enjoy themselves. Jill expresses disappointment that she hadn't left the village in her youth with Rosine, but the latter seems not to care. Together, they look up into the sky as Rosine's elves frolic above them. Characters in Order of Appearance * Puck * Guts * Rosine * Jill